


寂靜之地

by praiafrost



Category: SCI謎案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 寂靜之地AU/OOC/保護欲爆棚鼠





	寂靜之地

“簌—簌啦—”

赤裸的足踏在落葉鋪就的小徑，被磨出一層厚繭的足底悄沒聲息地行動，背著的行囊沈甸甸地壓在肩上，控制著肢體有效率地移動。白羽瞳領著小隊往下一個基地前進，洗得發白的衝鋒外套標識了他的身份。

公元2050年，不知名的外星物種侵襲地球，擁有極強殺傷力的身體構造和異常敏銳的聽覺，他們很快地掠奪殆盡人類的生活空間並持續性地獵殺所有發出聲響的物種。得以倖免於第一波獵殺的人類不得不轉換生活模式和空間，為了在易主的地球上生活，手語和野外求生能力是必備的技能。

白羽瞳的能力在末世中格外出挑，天生的領導力讓他很快地成為香港區“難民”中的領袖，帶領著他們輾轉於一個又一個的基地，尋找最適合生存的地方。

毫無戰鬥力和生活能力的展耀本該被末世到來引起的蠻荒時代淘汰，得虧白羽瞳在第一時間找到他，一路護著展耀扛過人類社會秩序最混亂的三年，一直到現在的位置。

白羽瞳的肩被點了點，“有狀況。”展耀快速地打著手語，他的左臉有一道血痕，是昨天為了救組裡一個孩子弄下的。白羽瞳不由得皺眉盯著那礙眼的傷痕，方點頭示意知道了。

右手舉向空中，原先低頭趕路的人會意停了下來，準備紮營。白羽瞳和展耀並肩往隊伍之中走去，展耀一邊打著手語說明情況，“王清不願意配合我們的動線，他想帶著自己的小隊往A區前進。我讓肖玲去勸也沒用，他現在已經造成內部恐慌了。”

白羽瞳拍了拍肩上的落葉，心情不佳地磨牙，“你就不能催眠他？”

“你當催眠是什麼容易的事？王清性格強勢且控制力高，在持續移動的情況下催眠根本無法成功，還會造成反效果。”

“行了，我來吧。這傢伙標準的吃硬不吃軟。”白羽瞳嗤笑地比著手勢。

收拾完蠢蛋，白羽瞳心情不錯地走出帳篷，四下看了看，拉走正幫忙摘野菜準備晚餐的展耀，肖玲視若無睹地繼續動作，早已習慣假公濟私的白長官了。

“幹嘛？”展耀被拉得踉蹌，看白羽瞳的臉色就知道衝突被解決了，心情也好了不少。

“帶你去看好東西。”

走了好長一段時間，展耀累得直喘，他的體力在三年內被迫提升不少，但和白羽瞳相比還是差遠了。眼看著愈往深山裡走去，展耀忍不住想問了。

白羽瞳像是猜到他在想什麼，轉頭拉了他一把，“快到了。”

山林裡只有風吹過樹葉的窸窣，和腳下枯枝被踩斷的響聲，彷彿天地間只剩他們兩人，行走於寂靜之中。展耀忽然有些出神，任憑時間流轉，人事全非，只有眼前純白的背影不曾動搖。

在末世來臨的那一刻，全世界都在混亂之中衝撞流徙，他甚至來不及體驗絕望就立刻被護得嚴實，一點苦都沒吃。

展耀有些惱怒，他甚至覺得自己的手無縛雞之力都是白羽瞳慣出來的，當你擁有一個身手絕佳且保護欲十足的髮小，誰還有心思去學武？

臉被捏了一下，眼前是白羽瞳那張欠扁的臉，他的頭髮剃成寸頭，臉上多了以前少見的狠戾，三年，為了適應這個世界，白羽瞳變了很多。而自己又何嘗不是呢？

“發什麼呆呢？看那裡。”白羽瞳在他耳邊低低地說道，鮮少說話的聲音很沙啞，刮得展耀的耳朵發癢。

推開對方靠近的身體，展耀在爬山的時候就猜到他們的目的地了，眼前赤紅的太陽在緩緩落下，濃烈的紅鋪天蓋地地籠罩整個山頭，彷彿能毀盡一切污穢的炙熱耀眼。

展耀安靜地站著，手卻忍不住緊抓褲縫，被眼前景象深深撼動。白羽瞳則一反常態地立在一旁，環著手臂不置一詞。

原本話多得不行的男人，天天和展耀鬥嘴耍貧，硬生生掩蓋白羽瞳可以說是蘇斷腿的人設，直到末世來臨，人類被迫遺忘自己說話的能力，白羽瞳的魅力像是被放出籠子的猛獸，兇猛異常。

擁抱，親吻，死亡也無法驚動此刻的沉默。

在自然面前，他們是如此的渺小，在宇宙之間，他們與塵埃相差無幾，十足卑微。但在彼此眼中，他們卻是世間唯一，此生獨有。

回到營地後，天已然被濃黑染色，尋常人絕不會在此時仍在外頭行動，兩人卻仍慢悠悠地往回走，格外珍惜只有彼此的時間。

 

白羽瞳一接近營地就被叫走了，他匆匆地在展耀臉上親了一口，和馬涵去主帳篷討論前進下一個目的地的計畫。

展耀手扠著褲兜，低著頭默默地往醫療帳篷走，昨天差點出事的孩子被嚇得不行，出現了一些心理問題。

眼前一成不變的泥地被幾雙腿擋住了去路，展耀挑眉想道，沒料到王清這麼沉不住氣，一天都沒過去就趕著來挑釁了。

“展大博士，一個人阿？”糾結的髮編成辮子，王清嘴裡釣著菸，往展耀臉上噴去煙霧。

展耀側頭避過，口鼻間仍是濃濃的菸味，他揮了揮手，冷笑，“你們有問題嗎？”

“我們怎麼敢呢？展大博士和白長官成天如膠似漆的，情比金堅阿，誰碰了你一根寒毛，不就是找死嗎？”

“那還不讓開。”

“展博士，說實話我們幾個也不是什麼不講理的人，要不是白長官實在是不給兄弟幾個面子，我們也不至於做到這份上。”

王清一邊打著手語，用眼神示意手下把東西拿出來，是一隻手機。

展耀瞬間猜到他想做什麼，心裡不禁緊了緊，他快速地打著手語。

“我知道你想做什麼，拿我開刀毫無必要，我只是一個研究人員，對你們的計劃和佈局來說可有可無。如果你們只是單純的想推翻白羽瞳，這麼做只會讓他變成一個不可控的變因。”

王清不為所動地按著手機，讓其他兩人拿出繩子綁住展耀。

“我知道你女朋友在哪裡！”

展耀的手在被綁起來的瞬間快速打出手語，成功地引起對方的注意，他三步並作兩步地靠過來，揪住展耀的頭髮，“你還敢提她？”

“當初要不是你和白羽瞳，她會離開我嗎？”

“如果你放了我，我會帶你去找她，這件事連白羽瞳都不知道。”

“你想要再也見不了她嗎？”展耀忍著頭皮被拉扯的痛楚，齜牙道。

王清不由得鬆了鬆手，神情出現猶豫，手下之一在一旁舉著手機，他們設了鬧鐘，以足夠離開這裡的時間計算。

“不！我不相信你，這一定是你在用心理學誤導我，馮艾早就死了！”

王清扔下手機，和其餘兩人快速地離開了，展耀忍不住無聲地罵了一句髒話，王清這個蠢貨，他不想死在蠢貨手裡。

展耀看著手機上倒數的時間，他在談判的時候摸走了對方的手機，被束縛住的雙手使勁蹭到口袋，才夾出手機，展耀已忙出一頭汗水。

一個一個地打著數字，白羽瞳若是沒有拿著手機，是不可能看到這通電話的。

 

展耀脫力地倒在地上，盡可能地把王清扔下的手機踢得遠一點，一邊往反方向滾去。

剩下的只能聽天由命了。

 

鬧鐘的聲音響起的一瞬間，展耀的身體忍不住顫抖了一下，他能聽到野獸穿過林葉的聲音，數秒後，三隻他們稱為耳獸的東西開始在手機周圍徘徊。

展耀連呼吸都不敢，他屏住呼吸，小心地避開地上會發出響動的枯枝，慢慢地挪動。

在往後退的同時，展耀的背觸到溫暖的人體，他驚訝地扭頭，白羽瞳一頭汗水地立在他身後，胸膛起伏劇烈。

比了一個噤聲的手勢，白羽瞳解開綁住他的繩子，蹲下身讓展耀能攀上他的背。

背著展耀，白羽瞳趁耳獸往另一邊探尋時，慢慢地向營地退去，展耀被他護在身後，白羽瞳和耳獸對峙的經驗豐富，他清楚什麼時候是安全的。

直到走了一定的距離，白羽瞳開始拔足狂奔，技巧性地避開會發出聲音的枝葉，展耀在他的背上被顛得想吐，心裡卻是從未出現過的平靜。

直到進了他們的帳篷，白羽瞳緊繃的肌肉才略微放鬆，展耀拍了拍他的背示意把自己放下來。白羽瞳把他拉到眼前，檢查了半天發現沒有新的傷痕後才終於放開他。

轉身往帳篷外走去，展耀趕緊拉住明顯要找人算帳的炸毛鼠，“我沒事！現在就去找他們會打草驚蛇。”

白羽瞳停下腳步，臉還是難看地繃著，他如果沒有看到那通電話，如果沒有及時趕到展耀身邊……他不敢細想會發生什麼。

展耀扳開他握緊的拳頭，手指扣緊白羽瞳的，方才感受到他手心的潮濕，展耀的下頷輕貼著白羽瞳的肩膀，無聲地擁抱。

“我在這裡，沒事了。”沒有說出口的安慰，白羽瞳良久平復了呼吸，緊緊地回擁展耀，再也不敢放開。

“臭貓，你嚇死我了。”白羽瞳沙啞地說道。

“老大……”肖玲拉起帳篷的拉鍊，看到相擁的兩人噎了一下，“我等會再來！”

“等等。”展耀艱難地轉頭讓肖玲回來，白羽瞳還死死地攬著他不放，餓狼般的眼神比平時狠了幾分。

“你說吧。”

“王清已經抓住了，怎麼處理？”

“明早拔營出發後，讓他們留在原地，不是想去A區嗎？”白羽瞳扔出王清的手機，“我讓他們爬著去。”

 

-FIN


End file.
